


The One in the Office

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Serena has had a trying day, Bernie is worried. Smut ensues. That is literally all. Please don't look for a plot, you'll find none. This takes place after the kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know: not all chapter are going to be explicit, there is at least one that's probably like a G...
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

**The One in the Office**

 

 **A.N.** The characters in this are in no way mine, if they were do you really think I'd be sat at my computer writing this? Everything and everyone who is recognisable is property of the BBC and the writers of Holby City. Also this is completely unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely my own. I'm currently undecided about whether to write a second chapter, feedback would be almost as lovely as another Berena kiss.

 

* * *

  

Serena fell back in her chair and sighed deeply. It had been one of those days, the shift had dragged on endlessly and the patients had been exceptionally trying. The brunette was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she was unaware of another presence in the office. A hand laid on her shoulder soon shook her out of her reverie however.

 

            “Are you okay?”, Bernie asked, concern for her friend shining brightly in her eyes. The blonde was aware that tensions had been running high between the two of them since their kiss in the operating theatre but concern for Serena eclipsed all her other feelings. Emotion was radiating off the older surgeon in waves and was crashing into Bernie at high speed. Upset, frustration, anger, you name it, Bernie could feel it. Serena chuckled at her own nervous reaction, “I’m fine Bern.” She paused for a second then weakly added, “I’m just tired I suppose… Long day.”. Bernie snorted and tightened her grip, “either you’re suddenly a very bad liar ‘Rena, or I know you far too well, you’re far from fine, talk to me, please?”

 

            Gazing imploringly at the woman who meant so much to her Serena murmured, “I can’t.” she dropped her gaze, “it’s silly, the culmination of dancing around personal issues, demanding patients and three hourly phone calls with Jason has left me rather emotionally snowed under I’m afraid.”. Bernie allowed a glimmer of hope to ignite within her at Serena’s words. “Dancing around what?” The Major asked, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. All she’d thought of and dreamt about since that night in theatre was the feel and taste of her best friend’s lips on her own. The little whimper that escaped the usually stoic brunette as Bernie had flicked her tongue across the others lips. Best of all though, she’d thought of little else other than the feeling of finally having the comforting, and let’s face it, frankly arousing, weight of Serena in her arms.

 

            It was becoming increasingly common for Major Berenice Wolfe to wake up half way through the night, after a particularly vivid dream, reaching for the woman who was invading all her senses, only to remember that she was alone and have to fight back bitter disappointment as she got off on her own fingers. Serena inhaled sharply, “could we not do this here, later on maybe?”. After a bottle, or four, of Shiraz, the brunette thought privately. “No.”, Bernie stated simply, placing herself between the brunette and the door as the former stood up. Brown eyes met across the gap, emotions mirroring each other. Hope; for what lay ahead if they were brave enough. Fear; of the fall out if they made the wrong decision. Most of all however, both women could see affection; deeper than that of friends. Lust; for each other and longing; to be back in each other’s arms once again. That one look was enough to push both women over the edge.

 

            Serena shocked them both when she moved first. She stalked forwards until she was scant millimetres away from a very flushed Bernie. The brunette smiled devilishly whilst she brought her hand up to rest flat on Bernie’s chest. They stood like that for a second until Serena once again summoned her courage and pushed Bernie backwards, her back colliding with the very solid wall next to the door. Serena’s eyes flickered to the lock and Bernie smirked, “locked, since I came in.”. The former’s eyes shot a look of mock scandal at her companion, ‘why Major, anyone would think you planned this.”. A small chuckle, “not quite, just couldn’t have you bolting on me again.”, Bernie’s thoughts were quite clearly elsewhere however as her eyes roved from Serena’s eyes, to her breasts and back again, “now quit stalling and kiss me damn it.”

 

            Serena all but growled at the order but complied and pressed a chaste kiss to the army medics cheek, “there”, the brunette smirked. Bernie took a deep breath and ground out one word, “tease.”. “Oh no,” Serena countered, “not when I follow up like this.”. Then finally, the surgeon slanted her lips across the former army medics. Both women felt their eyes slip shut and identical sighs left their mouths as they were finally back where they were supposed to be. Realising that Serena had used up the last vestiges of her courage and now seemed a little lost, Bernie increased the pressure of her mouth on Serena’s and slipped her hands around the other woman’s waist, gripping her backside with both hands. Serena’s hips bucked at this and Bernie gasped as she felt Serena nip at her bottom lip. Taking full advantage Serena darted her tongue out and swiped it across Bernie’s bottom lip, her head swimming as Bernie met her stride for stride.

 

            Bernie flexed her hands on Serena’s bottom, pulling her more firmly against her own body as she fucked Serena’s mouth with her tongue, a sure promise of what was to come. Serena slid her hands upwards into Bernie’s hair and tugged lightly, groaning as Bernie bit her lip. Breaking apart for air Serena only had a second to look into her friend’s eyes before Bernie attached her lips firmly to Serena’s neck, sucking on her pulse point. Throwing her head back Serena felt her eyes roll backwards in pleasure as her hands scrabbled at the bottom of Bernie’s scrubs top, desperate to feel more of the skin that she’d previously only imagined.

 

            Chuckling slightly, Bernie let go of Serena’s neck and helped to remove her own top, starting on Serena’s buttons the second the offending garment had been tossed aside. Clothes were quickly cast aside as both women were overcome with a feral need to feel skin against skin. Finally, Serena’s bra was discarded of and both women stared in awe for a second before returning to the embrace that they’d had to leave. “Are we really doing this here?” Serena gasped as Bernie lightly nipped at her collarbone.

 

            Bernie’s only answer was to flip their positions and press Serena back into the wall, bending slightly so she could, at last, take a beautiful nipple into her mouth, suckling like a dying woman. A sharp thud could be heard in the office as Serena’s head struck the wall behind it. “Here, yes, here is good.” Serena uttered breathlessly. Bernie smirked around her mouthful knowing exactly how her chuckle would affect the other. Sure enough the vibrations went straight to Serena’s groin and another groan was ripped from her throat.

 

“Shhh.” Bernie reminded her, “There’s no way I’m stopping for an interruption now.”. Switching to the other nipple, Bernie brought her hand up and caressed the breast she’d just left, acclimatising herself to the wonderful weight of the flesh she was cupping. Lowering herself a little further Bernie started trailing kisses over Serena’s midriff, pausing for a few seconds to lavish her attention on her navel. Her knees finally hit the floor and Bernie lifted her eyes up to look at Serena, silently asking for permission to continue. “Bern, Bernie, please.”, Serena gasped, locking eyes with the blonde.

 

Barely concealing her grin Bernie turned her attention the glorious legs in front of her. Lifting Serena’s leg so that her ankle was resting just on Bernie’s shoulder she started to press small kisses to her inner leg, cataloguing all the noises Serena was making, storing them away for next time. When Bernie’s nose was scant inches away from Serena’s core she lowered the leg back to the floor and repeated the same motions on the other leg. Once again reaching the top of Serena’s thigh Bernie could see just how wet her actions had made her fellow surgeon. Securing Serena’s leg more firmly over her shoulder, Bernie looked up again and locked eyes with her lover as she placed the first kiss to Serena’s wet sex.

 

Serena was sure her legs, well the one still on the floor, were going to give way as Bernie became bolder with her actions and flicked her tongue out, properly tasting Serena for the first time. Serena scrabbled at the wall trying in vain to find some handhold as Bernie buried her mouth closer to Serena’s sex and wrapped her lips around her clitoris, finally burying one hand in the blonde hair in front of her and throwing the other across her own face to muffle to sounds flowing freely from her now.

 

Bernie continued to alternate between sucking Serena’s clit into her mouth and sweeping her tongue across her vagina as she brought one of her hands up and pushed her index finger into Serena’s eager body. Moaning violently Serena rolled her hips downwards, trying to get more friction. Bernie grinned against her folds and started to move her finger inside Serena, groaning at the way her walls tried to clamp down at the new sensation. “More, Bern, I need, please.”, Serena rambled, fucking herself down onto Bernie’s finger, desperate for her release.

 

“What do you need love, tell me.”, Bernie pressed, moving backwards slightly so she could see the woman she was falling for. “You, more, please.”, Serena gasped as Bernie continued to thrust her finger. “Tell me ‘Rena, tell me exactly what you want.” Bernie knew she was teasing Serena now but she couldn’t help herself, the woman looked too delicious, grasping at Bernie, her own head thrown back, her hips searching for completion. “Damn it Bernie, I want you to fuck me properly, I want you to suck my clit, I want more of your fingers inside of me, please Bernie.”.

 

Serena’s whole body arched as Bernie slipped her finger out of her warm body, a glare already forming when the blonde suddenly replaced it with three of her fingers, her tongue back on Serena’s clit, working it hard and fast. Bernie thrust her fingers into Serena at the same speed as she worked her tongue, desperate now to feel Serena come undone around her. The brunette grasped at Bernie’s hair again, using it to anchor herself as she fucked herself down on to Bernie’s talented fingers. Crooking her fingers, Bernie brushed her fingers over Serena’s g-spot, causing the brunette to see stars as her body jerked.

 

“Yes, Gods. Yes, Bernie, do that again.” Serena pleaded, now fully grinding her hips down, uncaring how wanton she appeared. Bernie just increased the pressure on Serena’s clit and scraped her teeth across the sensitive nub as she crooked her fingers over that same spot again and again. In just a few strokes Serena came undone her juices flowing freely over Bernie’s hand and mouth. Her own mouth was open in a silent scream, forming Bernie’s name over and over as she came, harder than she remembered ever having come in her life. Bernie relaxed the pressure slightly but kept on fingering Serena through her orgasm, only backing away from her clit and withdrawing her fingers when Serena became too sensitive to take anymore

 

Pressing one last, lingering kiss to Serena’s folds, Bernie lowered her leg from her shoulder and stood to her feet, wincing at the creaking in her knees. Serena was gazing at her from under hooded eyes, drawing her in for a kiss as soon as she was upright. She could taste her own juices on Bernie but realised that she actually rather enjoyed the taste. “That was… Incredible.”, Serena murmured against Bernie’s mouth, trailing her hand down the other woman’s side, her destination clear. “Well, I do aim to please.”, Bernie rasped, arching her back as Serena brushed a particularly sensitive patch above her hipbone.

 

An insistent rap on the door caused both women to jump out of their skin. “Aunty Serena, I know you’re in there. Raf said so.”, Jason called through the door. Serena dropped her head to Bernie’s shoulder and groaned, ‘Give me two minutes Jason.”. Bernie chuckled and pulled out of Serena’s grasp, “you owe me.”, the blonde winked as she started yanking on her clothes. A hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks, “you, Berenice Wolfe, are coming home with me, no arguments. We’ll have dinner, watch a film with Jason, then,” Serena drew Bernie closer to her and whispered in her ear, “I’m taking you to bed and I promise you will forget any other name than mine.”. Bernie could honestly say she’d never been happier to follow orders than in that moment.


	2. The One at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a promise to keep.

** The One at Home **

 

 **A.N.** I’m overwhelmed at the amount of people who’ve already read chapter one. Thank you guys! It means a lot! As before, I still don’t own either women. Everything recognisable is property of either the Beeb or the Holbyverse writers. Feedback is much appreciated :).

 

* * *

 

 

Bernie relaxed back into the plush cushions on Serena’s couch. A full belly and a couple of glasses of Shiraz had loosened the blonde up and the nerves she felt at spending the evening at Serena’s house, with Jason present as well had completely disappeared. She found herself curled into her brunette lover, trying to pay attention to the film that was playing but mostly just counting down the minutes until Jason went to bed.

 

Placing a kiss on the top of Bernie’s head, Serena smirked and whispered, “patience is a virtue Bernie.”. stifling a snicker Bernie peered up at the other woman and murmured into her neck, “that’s not what it looked like earlier.”. “Will you two either be quiet or go away.” Jason complained, glaring at his aunt as though she’d personally offended him. Both woman gave Jason a promise that they would indeed keep the noise down and he happily turned back to the film.

 

“Good Lord, I thought that was never going to end.” Bernie moaned as she stretched her limbs. Observing the blonde, Serena was struck by how graceful and cat like her movements were. “…’Rena?” Bernie smirked as she brought her girlfriend back to the present, “another glass?”. Serena took in the half empty bottle of Shiraz then slowly shook her head, “I rather think I have a promise to keep, don’t you?”. With that the brunette cupped Bernie’s chin and pressed their lips together for the second time that day.

 

When the two women broke apart for air Serena stood up and offered Bernie her hand, smiling shyly down at her companion. “We don’t have to ‘Rena,” Bernie offered, taking Serena’s hand anyway, “I’m content waiting until you’re ready…” The blonde surgeon was cut off by Serena placing a finger across her lips. “I’ll have you know I’m actually looking forwards to taking you to bed Bernie, now come on.” Serena tugged on the hand still entwined with her own and Bernie started to follow her to the stairs.

 

The closer to her bedroom they got, the more butterflies Serena accumulated in her stomach. She pushed them to the back of her mind though, after all she had meant what she said, she was extremely excited at the thought of making Bernie fall apart. Granted, she thought to herself, she might not have any experience pleasing another woman but she knew what worked for her and she had researched a fair amount of Sapphic material in the weeks following their first kiss. She could definitely do this. Turning to face Bernie she got rid of the butterflies all together by pulling her lover to her and kissing her firmly.

 

Reaching for Serena’s shirt Bernie found her wrists pinned to her sides, “did I not say tonight was about you Bern?”. Bernie acquiesced and let Serena strip them both in turn. Once Bernie’s jeans were out of the way, they had no business being where they were in Serena’s opinion, the brunette mirrored her earlier action and backed Bernie up, this time however the army medic collided with a much softer bed rather than a solid wall. Bernie extended her hand and pulled Serena down so that she was straddling the others hips. Not wanting to give in just yet, Serena lent further down and captured Bernie’s earlobe in her mouth, tugging on the supple flesh and making the woman below her mewl.

 

Fisting her hand in Serena’s hair, Bernie tried to coerce her lover over to where she wanted her but Serena backed off and raised an eyebrow, “patience Berenice, every time you try to take control I will stop, regardless of what I’m doing, are we clear?”. A bolt of arousal shot down Bernie’s spine and she shivered, nodding her agreement, there was no way she could trust her voice right now. Smiling triumphantly Serena continued to explore Bernie, testing the reactions she got to different forms of stimulus. By the time Serena closed her mouth around Bernie’s nipple, she had discovered that right behind the shell of Bernie’s ear was especially sensitive.

 

Below her, Bernie was starting to feel like a bad porn actress with the noises falling freely from her mouth but she couldn’t bring herself to care, not when Serena was suckling on her nipple like it was the oxygen she needed to survive. Rolling Bernie’s other nipple between her thumb and index finger, Serena gave in and raised herself to kiss Bernie once again, groaning as her breasts brushed up against Bernie’s. “’Rena please,” Bernie gasped, breaking the kiss and pleading for more, “I need you, all of you.”. Serena smiled, resting her forehead against Bernie’s, “tell how you want this Bern.”.

 

“I don’t care how love; I just need to feel you inside me.”. Serena smirked, “it’s up to me then I suppose.” The brunette thought for a second then tapped her lover on the hip, “there is one position I saw,” she murmured, almost to herself, “up, hands and knees, now.”. Bernie shot Serena a questioning look but none the less followed her orders and rolled over onto all fours. For a moment Serena was rendered speechless at the sight of the blonde, resting on her elbows, her legs spread, staring back over her shoulder. Raising her hand Serena ran her fingertips down Bernie’s spine, counting each bump as she went. Her fingers were closely followed by her lips, occasionally pausing to suck a bruising kiss into the skin beneath her touch.

 

Reaching the swell of Bernie’s backside, Serena grazed her teeth over the skin there, pulling it into her mouth and leaving a bright red mark. By now Serena could see exactly how each touch was affecting Bernie’s sex, causing warm, sticky fluid to seep from between her folds. Serena groaned at the sight, heat pooling between her own legs. Slowly she traced a finger around the outside of Bernie’s lips, causing the blonde to buck her hips and try to press backwards. “I’ll let you off this time,” Serena said, mock admonishment in her voice, “but just remember our agreement, remember who’s in control tonight.”. Bernie let out a whimper but kept her hips as still as possible as Serena slowly eased her middle finger inside the Major.

 

Keeping her movements slow and deliberate, Serena started to move her finger, watching Bernie closely for any signs of discomfort. “’Rena,” Bernie exhaled, “not that I don’t love you thinking of me, but just fuck me already.”. Serena smirked at that, swatting Bernie’s backside as a warning but pushing a second finger in alongside the first at the same time and sped up her movements, fingering Bernie in earnest now. At this Bernie collapsed forwards, her head hitting her arms, a low guttural moan spilling from her lips. “Serena, more, please, I need your mouth, please, I can’t.” Bernie rambled, her walls clenching around the fingers pumping into her.

 

Bernie felt like crying in frustration as Serena eased her fingers out of her body, “shhh love,” Serena cooed, “I can’t use my mouth and my fingers like this.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s hips and pulled her backwards so she was on her knees then moved herself so that she was flat on the bed and motioned for Bernie to straddle her. “Easier this way.”, Serena observed as Bernie positioned herself above her lovers face. Reaching up and grabbing Bernie’s hips, Serena pulled her lower until she could reach Bernie’s dripping sex, she tentatively licked a stripe up from Bernie’s hole to her clit and then wrapped her lips around Bernie’s nub, suckling gently as she pushed her fingers back into her lovers’ warmth. Bernie cried out at the sensation and bucked her hips down further, wanting, no needing, more of the delicious friction that Serena was causing inside her.

 

Serena alternated between teasing little licks across Bernie’s clit and powerful nips, designed to drive Bernie insane, all the while she was relentless with her fingers, pumping them into Bernie as though she’d never get another chance. After a few minutes of the sweetest torture Bernie had ever endured she could feel a tingling down her spine, knowing she was close Bernie tried to warn to Serena, to give her a chance to back away but Serena wrapped her free hand tighter around Bernie’s hip and sucked her clit with even more fervour, determined to make Bernie fall to pieces in her mouth. With a broken sob that sounded suspiciously like Serena’s name, Bernie’s pleasure overtook her and she came, her juices flowing freely over Serena’s hand and chin. Serena kept on working Bernie, drawing her orgasm out for as long as possible, eventually moving back a little when the blonde was clearly too sensitive to take much more.

 

Moving to lie next to her best friend, Bernie took a few moments to get her breathing under control and come to her senses before she rolled onto her side, facing Serena, “’Rena, I, wow.”. Bernie purred, curling around her lover and tucking her head onto her shoulder. “Worth the wait then?”. Serena asked, a note of hesitation evident in her voice. Bernie pushed herself up so she could look Serena in the eye and replied earnestly, “more than worth the wait, thank you.” The brunette smiled softly and pulled Bernie down for a quick kiss, “Is it time for sleep now?”. “Mmm,” her companion agreed, settling back into her previous position. Both women were silent for a moment before Bernie suddenly remembered something, “What did you mean ‘there’s one position I saw?”.


	3. Authors note

Hi guys!

sorry chapter three is taking a while, the last few days I've been in one of those moods where if I'd written much then Dom or Sacha would probably have stormed in with a machete and killed everyone before burning the hospital to the ground... However, I seem to be getting out of that rut now so fingers crossed there should be more posting! (Without any deaths that is...)

thank you for reading!

:*

axo


	4. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after last weeks episode; Serena gets a surprise midnight visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This wasn't my plan for chapter 3... That one is still being written but tonight this just came to me and more or less wrote itself... I hope you enjoy... I've never really written fluff before...
> 
> I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Serena, Bernie, Catherine or Jemma... The former belong to the BBC and the latter belong to themselves! I just borrow the darlings and use them to my own ends...
> 
> P.s. This is completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own, if you find any, let me know and I'll rectify them!

* * *

Serena stumbled downstairs, her head _lightly_ pounding from the bottle of whiskey she had consumed the night before. If anyone asked she'd swear to them she'd only been drinking Shiraz. However, since the departure of a certain army medic, the vascular surgeon had favoured a stronger tipple, revelling in the memories it evoked. Swearing as her toe collided with the side table, Serena fumbled for the light switch. 

Finally finding the switch, someone had clearly moved the damn thing, the brunette had to stifle a scream, realising she wasn't alone. "Bernie," Serena sighed, her hand over her heart, "you nearly gave me a heart att…" Serena stopped mid word and just stared at the blonde sat on her living room floor. Typically, the foolish woman had a bloody bow around her neck and was sat underneath, or as near to, the Christmas tree as she could get.

"Wait… But… You're…" Serena stammered as Bernie got up off of the floor and stalked towards her. "Merry Christmas 'Rena." The blonde murmured, pulling the brunette into her arms, once again back where she belonged. Serena rested her forehead against Bernie's, "you're back," she sighed. Bernie smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against Serena's lips, "you bet, and I'm not going anywhere," Bernie pulled Serena closer to her, tucking the other woman's head under own chin. "I'm back 'Rena, home again."


	5. The One in the Linen Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gets a little flustered in a meeting, thankfully Serena is able to calm her down...

Bernie smirked at her friend and cast a furtive look around before grabbing Serena by the hand and dragging her into the cupboard they were stood outside. As soon as the door was shut, Serena was pushed up against it and felt the blonde slant her lips across her own. Rolling her eyes Serena none the less slid her hands around Bernie and reciprocated the kiss. Breaking apart, Serena took a deep breath before opening her eyes and arching an eyebrow, “I know, it must be hard for you to keep your hands off of me, but the linen closet Bern, really?”.

  
Having leant forwards, Bernie let her forehead rest against Serena’s, “you have no idea how hard it is ‘Rena, you’re just lucky it wasn’t a patients room”. Serena shot Bernie a look of mock scandal before groaning, “I suppose I am, given you didn’t check...” Serena was cut off as Bernie moved and placed a tantalising kiss against her collarbone. Sighing, Serena let her eyes slip shut again and tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to the mouth that was laying kiss after kiss along it. Bernie just quirked her lips and sucked a bruising kiss onto Serena’s shoulder, making sure the mark could be covered by her lovers shirt.

Groaning slightly, Serena pushed her leg between Bernie’s and smirked as she pulled the blonde closer, the movement causing a delicious friction for both women. Bernie dropped her forehead against Serena’s shoulder as she ground down on the thigh supporting her. Serena’s grin widened as she realised just how worked up her partner already was, “have you been having inappropriate fantasies in your meeting again Berenice?”. The resulting whimper from the other surgeon and the ensuing bite to muffle said whimper was all the confirmation she needed. Drawn out wasn’t on the menu, hard, fast and dirty on the other hand...

Bernie was too caught up in the friction between her legs and the taste of her lovers skin to notice Serena undoing her jeans. She quickly caught up however, when all contact between the two women was lost as Serena tugged her jeans and panties as far down as they needed to go. Deciding that Bernie was worked up enough as it was, Serena reclaimed Bernie’s mouth in a kiss as she slid two fingers through her wetness and straight inside her partner. Bernie shuddered and thrust down onto Serena’s hand, wanting more, faster, deeper.

Serena obliged and crooked her fingers, finding that rough patch of skin and working her fingers over it as she pumped them into Bernie faster. As Bernie drew closer to the edge their kiss became less focused and a lot more biting as the blonde tried to muffle the sounds Serena was pulling from her. Serena gave a particularly forceful thrust of her fingers inside Bernie and slipped her other hand downwards, teasing over Bernie’s other entrance and the blonde surgeon was pushed over the edge ripping her mouth from Serena’s and biting down on her shoulder again as her orgasm tore through her body, lighting up every nerve in her body and setting off stars behind her tightly shut eyes.

Serena continued to finger Bernie through her orgasm, only withdrawing once the woman was slumped against her, the odd shiver wracking her body. Bringing her fingers up to Bernie’s mouth Serena smiled as her lover eagerly accepted them, cleaning all traces of her own fluids off of the skilled fingers. Once she was done cleaning Serena up Bernie nuzzled into Serena’s neck and murmured, “two minutes and it’s your turn...”.

“There’s...”, Serena coughed nervously, “no need...”, the brunette found herself blushing furiously. Bernie chuckled, “honestly ‘Rena...”. Cutting her off, Serena blurted out, “there’s no need because watching, and feeling you come undone was enough...”. Bernie looked at her girlfriend curiously, sure she’d heard it was possible for people to climax with no stimulation but she’d never experienced it before, “you mean you’ve already?”.

“Yes,”, Serena breathed, “it’s not the first time, but it hasn’t happened in a while...”. Bernie mulled this over whilst cuddling closer to her friend again, sure it might not be as fun to make your girlfriend climax untouched, she decided, but damn if it wasn’t a superb ego boost.

 

~~~~

 

Back on the ward, Jasmine had been looking high and low for either of her superiors, “Ollie, you haven’t seen Serena or Bernie have you?”, the junior doctor called spotting her friend sat at the nurses station. Jasmine frowned as Ollie went bright red and choked on his coffee, whilst shaking his head, he knew something and she was determined to find out what.


End file.
